Goblin King, Oh Goblin King
by AlexaSwansonLovesBacon
Summary: After Sarah the Goblin King was lost for awhile until he found a new love for a small town girl Arabella... Will her sister save the day or will her bad decision leave her trapped in the Goblin City forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Take Me Away

Quietly Arabella sat on her bed and stared at the wall in front of her. It had been a terrible day for her. Everything seemed to go wrong. She had over slept, was late to work, got fired and the worst of it all her car broke down just as her phone died forcing her to walk home in the rain. She was almost perfectly still only moving to blink or breathe. Her hair dripped and her clothes stuck to her as she hadn't bothered to change or dry off. In her deep miserable pity party thoughts she hadn't heard her sister Mackenzie make her way upstairs or make her way into Arabella's room.

"Arabella what the hell happened to you?", Mackenzie asked seeing her rain soaked sister whose make-up was running down her face. Arabella looked at her sister slowly and said,"The worst day of my entire life happened". Mackenzie didn't need to hear anymore. She gathered clothes and a towel for Arabella ushering her to the bathroom. "Take a shower then come downstairs, I'm going to order pizza and we're going to watch movies for awhile". Arabella sighed but didn't argue knowing her sister wouldn't take no for an answer.

After Arabella's shower she slowly got dressed and wrapped her hair in a towel. She didn't want to watch movies she wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. She took her time going downstairs and into the kitchen. Mackenzie looked over her sister and said,"Lose the frown mopey, I got your favorite, stuffed crust pepperoni with garlic dipping sauce". Arabella gave a half smile still upset over the happenings of the day. "Well that's a start but we will be watching our favorite fairy tale movies", Mackenzie said with a nod.

Only when Mackenzie was sure Arabella had her fill of pizza did the take shelter in the living room of their home. Their sofa pulled out into a bed with every pillow and blanket from the house on it. Every light was out except the bright shine from the TV screen. It had been a long time since the sisters had believed in magic but the fairy tale movies they played so often gave them a sense of comfort and ease. They sat together as they did so often as children. Each had their eyes glued to the screen until the credits started to roll. "Time for bed", Mackenzie announced seeing as they had watched at least four movies. Arabella pouted but still got up and followed her sisters orders.

Arabella took her time getting ready for bed and wished her sister a good night before going back to her room. She shut the door and allowed herself to lean against it. "I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now", She found herself saying as she thought of the horrors of job hunting for the next day. The storm that hadn't quit since Arabella's walk home seemed to get worse as if her words were a cue. The power in the house went out and her room went dark. Thunder began to roll heavily as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink to a sitting position. After a few seconds she opened her eyes just in time to see lightning flash and notice not only was her window open but there was someone in her room. "You know you could have asked sooner", the figure said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into The Labyrinth

Soon a dim light shone through to make the figure visible. Arabella stood up her back pressed to the door. "Who...Who are you?", She stammered her eyes wide as she studied the man. "Who do you think I am Arabella? I am Jareth, the Goblin King and I've come to take you back to the Goblin City", Jareth replied a smirk slowly making it's way onto his face. "The Goblin King? The Goblin King isn't real and neither is the Goblin City... Who are you really and why are you here", Arabella asked.

Jareth moved to the side to show what was beyond the window. It was no longer the backyard Arabella knew so well but what could only be described as a Labyrinth and a city in the very center. "That... That's impossible", Arabella said as she moved towards the window no longer scared but interested. "Are you ready to go?", Jareth asked proud that his abilities impressed her. "Ready to go? Wait...you're really here to take me away from this place", She asked. He gave a slight nod, held out his hand for her to take and said,"Really I am, silly girl".

Meanwhile Mackenzie stumbled through the darkness of the house in search of a flashlight or some candles. After tripping over shoes and walking directly into a wall, Mackenzie found a flashlight in the kitchens junk drawer. She grabbed an emergency candle and a box of matches for her sister before going to check on her. She walked at a normal pace until she heard her sister talking to someone. She grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open. She frantically looked around and the open window caught her eye. She ran to it and was shocked to see not her backyard but a twisting maze with some sort of city in the center. "ARABELLA", She screamed.

"Arabella can't hear you...", Jareth said as he stood behind Mackenzie having sent Arabella off with his Goblins promising her that he would be back in just a moment. He stood with a smirk playing with his crystal ball. Mackenzie whipped around and her fists clenched at the sight of the strange man. "Who are you!? Where is my sister!? Where did you take her!?", Mackenzie blurted out in rage. "I am the Goblin King and your sister is on her way to the Goblin City which is exactly what she asked for", Jareth said calmly.

"Bring her back or I kick your ass", Mackenzie said stepping towards Jareth. Jareth smiled in return. "That won't happen but I might think of letting her go if you can make it to the Goblin City by Midnight and she willingly accepts your offer to come back home", He replied and with a yet another strike of lightning he was gone. Mackenzie blinked and looked around the room for him before cussing quietly to herself. She sighed and grabbed Arabella's wristwatch from her nightstand. She climbed through the window and towards the Labyrinth grumbling about how much her sister was going to owe her.


End file.
